pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Lithium
Atomic No. 3 and symbol Li | image= Lithium_Visual.png | imgsize= 150px | color= #fff48e | textcolor= black | voice= Scott | gender= Male | age= 13 | birthday= November 19 | birthyear= 1817 | hair color= Blonde | eye color= Blue | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Solid | favsubject= Biology | clubs= None | roommate= Francium | bestfriend= Nitrogen | loveinterest= Oganesson (fiance) | scientist= Johan August Arfwedson }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Lithium is the youngest student in his class and the "life of the party". His signature color is #FFF48E and his Nucleus is a four-pointed star-shaped pin. Lithium is also the central figure of Lithium's Perfectly Imperfect Reunion. Character Summary The youngest Element of his class. He is depicted mostly as a sweet, energetic, loud adolescent boy with an innocent-like demeanor. However, he is easily stirred up by competitions and challenges. He intended to hide his much more mature personality only a few people know about in order to improve his social skills and make friends, which is something he is incapable of before. He is in a strained, rivalry relationship with Lead and because of this, his dedication to the class blossomed. He can manipulate electricity and is a walking battery for many. His Atom shape is a “four-pointed star”. History and Background Lithium's official scientist is the lawyer Johan August Arfwedson. Arfwedson first discovered the young Element when he followed him to Jons Jakob Berzelius' laboratory. Once he got rid of him out of the laboratory, he reported the incident to Berzelius who apparently knew about the Element Antoine Lavoisier named Lithium. Knowing about his experience in the field of science before taking up law, Lavoisier assigned Arfwedson to be Lithium's scientist but refuses due to it being too much work. However, he was finally persuaded by Berzelius and his sister Maria Ulrika Arfwedson to take care of the Element as a way to impress a girl who was also taking law. Arfwedson enrolled Lithium at Molecule Elementary. Back then, he was a complete opposite of his current personality. He is shy and serious and is not good at socializing with others. He takes upon interests that are unusually liked by children his physical age. He inherited this personality mostly from Arfwedson himself. In short, he was lonely until the arrival of the delinquent Nitrogen and twins Selenium and Tellurium. He surprisingly befriended all three, especially the former. Upon reaching the ending years of his sixth grade, Lithium grew envious of his classmates who are able to socialize properly and have plenty of friends. He realized that his loneliness couldn't benefit anymore and vowed himself to change upon entering Atom Academy. This change involved changing his hairstyle and style of clothing, which surprised most of his classmates and the entire Arfwedson family. Lithium is still getting used to his change and hopes that he can make this into his real personality. Appearance Lithium is an adolescent teenager with long blonde hair tied into a lower ponytail and bright blue eyes. He has thick bangs divided into three portions with the two swept on the left and the remaining ones in the right. He would always sport a beanie or a hat. His apparel would often consist of childish colors and patterns. This would include bizarre socks and vibrant patterns in his clothing. Before his change, it was assumed Lithium used to have his hair loose and wears spiral glasses. Personality Lithium is an energetic, outgoing and friendly teenager who place huge interests in matters beyond his age and student level. Though he displays a childish behavior most of the time, he is considered to be highly mature and aware of his surroundings due to the upbringing of his former serious and unsocial self. He only displays this personality when needed. He is also quite talkative, similar to Bromine and both elements are considered to be their class' comic relief. Although he is shown to have moved forward, he still retains the insecurities of his past self and gets anxious when asked about it. He is also helpful and is loved by the people around him. Despite being the youngest, he is the first of his class to have a fiancé fixed by their parents. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Lithium has the ability to control electricity. He can also function as a source of power (battery) on rare occasions. It is still unknown what other abilities he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes *''“Hey, Nitrogen! Isn’t that your younger brother, Hydrogen?!”'' - Lithium's first appearance in Chapter 17 Trivia *Lithium is still conflicted in whether he will become a businessman like his aunt or lawyer like his scientist. *Before their formal meeting, Lithium follows Oxygen in Catalyst Corner. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student